In a typical learning system, learning content administrators enlist experts to provide the content for formal courses. The learning content administrators produce the courses, and then make them available to learner users of the learning system. A formal course may include content objects such as videos, slide decks and textual documents, and the learning system provides learners with the ability to take the formal courses by progressing through the content objects within it. A social interaction platform allows users to share content such as microblogs, blogs, wikis, comment forums and files. It also allows users to indicate a positive valuation for a piece of content, such as a forum comment or a file, using mechanisms such as a “like” or “up vote” or a high rating. Some systems also allow a negative valuation, such as a “down vote” or a lower rating. The platform also allows users to form social networks with one another and to follow one another's microblogs, comments, likes, file uploads etc. A social learning system combines features of learning systems into a social interaction platform, essentially making a formal course into a new kind of social content. For example, if a user takes a formal course and then wants to recommend it to others in his or her social network, the user could “like” the formal course. However, the social learning system does not have the mechanisms available to learning content administrators to discover what learning content that the users deem to be of greatest pertinence to the enterprise. The learning content administrators thus have to rely on their own understanding of what the users should learn, potentially failing to cover the most pertinent learning content.